The storage of information such as contact information in a digital format offers several advantages (e.g., ease of searching, synchronization between multiple digital devices) over paper-based storage. However, in many cases, the information to be stored is distributed in a paper-based format. For example, paper business cards are still the predominant means of distributing contact information. Manual entry of such paper-based information into a computing device is time-consuming, especially as the volume of information conveyed on business cards (e.g., multiple phone numbers or email addresses, multiple languages) increases.
Existing methods for digitally exchanging traditionally paper-based information, such as business card information, typically require both the sender and receiver devices to support specific file formats and communication protocols. Moreover, such methods typically exchange solely ASCII text strings, and are not capable of capturing critical non-text information, such as the design or presentation of the information to be captured. This information may be selected by a corporation or an individual in order to convey a desired image, e.g., as embodied in a corporate logo. Other methods involve using purpose-built devices (e.g., comprising scanners and character recognition software) that connect to a computing device but are not portable and thus do not allow a user to immediately update previously stored information.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for capturing paper-based information on a mobile computing device.